


Huir del silencio

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka suponía que debía sentir tristeza, dolor o rabia. Pero por mucho que buscase sólo encontraba vacío.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huir del silencio

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Resultaba curioso que el mundo se hubiese callado al amanecer.

Haruka no estaba seguro de que le gustase el cambio. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que pasos en el piso inferior captasen su atención, de las palabras que no había podido evitar oír. Ya no necesitaba concentrarse en la pausada respiración de Makoto a su lado, porque no hubiese podido hacer caso a cualquier otro sonido aunque hubiera querido.

No era el oído el único sentido que estaba dejando de funcionar. Llevaba tanto rato observando el escritorio de Makoto que ya no lo veía. Su visión se había reducido a una suerte de colores pálidos esparcidos irregularmente, sin borde ni brillo tras haber pasado horas con la mirada clavada en ninguna parte.

Era irónico; pese a que jamás había estado tan agotado, no era capaz de cerrar los ojos durante más de dos segundos.

—¿Haru?

No se movió. Notó el movimiento de Makoto a través del colchón, pero no intentó mirarlo siquiera.

—Estás despierto —afirmó su amigo—. Vamos a desayunar —propuso, pasando por encima de Haruka para bajarse de la cama. El niño hizo un esfuerzo para enfocar su rostro, apenas advirtiendo el hecho de que Makoto parecía preocupado—. Eh, venga.

Haruka negó con la cabeza.

Makoto no insistió; en silencio, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él con suavidad.

Y eso fue todo lo que Haruka necesitó para que el recuerdo que llevaba toda la noche intentando esconder en el dolor de cabeza que hacía que le pitasen los oídos regresase.

La habitación a oscuras. La figura inerte. Las llamadas que nadie había respondido. La impotencia al no poder controlar su propio cuerpo, el temblor que le dificultaba mantenerse erguido. Cerrar los ojos, taparse los oídos en un intento vano de dejar de oír sus pensamientos. Despegar los párpados de nuevo y recibir una bofetada más intensa al descubrir que la realidad seguía igual, un grito mudo reverberando en sus huesos mientras huía de algo ineludible tropezando con sus propios pies.

Le sobrevino un extraño vértigo que lo obligó a apartarse como pudo del borde de la cama; Haruka retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, aferrando las sábanas de Makoto hasta que le dolieron los dedos, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba con una mezcla de náuseas y sollozos hasta que consumió la energía que le quedaba y se hizo un ovillo, intentando huir del incesante martilleo de su cabeza.

_Fuera. Fuera. Fuera._

No oyó la puerta abrirse.

—Haru, tus padres ya han llegado… —la voz de Makoto se cortó bruscamente—. Me han pedido que te diga que te esperan en tu casa.

Haruka negó con la cabeza, retrayéndose más en sí mismo.

—Está allí —protestó débilmente. No se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que su amigo no lo comprendiese. Era inconcebible.

—No, ya no. Antes… —Makoto dudó antes de seguir hablando—. Mi padre me ha dicho que se la han llevado por la noche.

Por fin, el niño se incorporó y miró a su amigo. Le martilleaba la cabeza y tenía que esforzarse por dar sentido a la conversación; su consciencia se deshilachaba por momentos, ansiando descansar.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó finalmente.

Makoto se encogió de hombros.

Haruka sabía que, si se negaba a bajar de la cama, probablemente se libraría de tener que regresar a su casa y hacer lo que quiera que tuviera que hacer con sus padres; sin embargo, ya había pasado la noche en casa de Makoto y no quería causar más molestias a los Tachibana.

Con movimientos lentos, inusitadamente torpes, se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio, donde la madre de Makoto había dejado su ropa doblada, sintiendo la mirada de su amigo clavada en su nuca y esperando que dijese lo que sabía que le picaba en los labios. No necesitaba esforzarse para eso; entender a Makoto era demasiado natural para requerir energía.

No fue hasta que terminó de vestirse –lo cual le llevó bastante; todo su cuerpo temblaba y le costaba coordinar sus movimientos– que Makoto se decidió a hablar. Puso una mano en su hombro, y ése fue el único gesto que Haruka necesitó para clavar la mirada en el suelo.

—Duerme un poco cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿vale?

Haruka lo miró. ¿Cómo esperaba Makoto que se rindiese al sueño, cuando nada de lo que le esperaba cuando cayese en él era bueno? No quería dormir nunca más. No quería que la muerte lo siguiese hasta la tranquilidad de la noche; bastante agitadas estaban ya esas aguas.

Algo debió de fallar en el proceso de fulminar con la mirada a Makoto, porque en lugar de retroceder su amigo sólo se acercó más; parecía preocupado. Haruka conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, así como la pregunta que siempre iba de la mano con ella.

—Estoy bien —aseguró.

La voz le tembló. Sabía que mentía.

No estaba bien. Pero tampoco estaba mal.

Era como si, pese a poder hablar con Makoto y moverse a voluntad, estuviese dormido. Aunque hubiese buscado, no habría encontrado tristeza, ni rabia, ni nada de lo que se suponía que debía sentir tras lo ocurrido.

Era una concha vacía; en su interior no había absolutamente nada.

 

 

 

Su padre estuvo toda la mañana fuera, encargándose de “los papeles”. Haruka no le dio muchas vueltas a la cuestión –no por decisión suya, de todos modos–; en su lugar se sentó en el salón mientras su madre recorría la casa de arriba abajo, dejando unas cosas, cogiendo otras y haciendo llamadas sin cesar. El traqueteo de una cotidianeidad que no había vivido desde hacía años lo arrulló hacia ese vestíbulo que precedía al sueño, en el que la lógica y la realidad no eran necesarias.

Cuando su madre empezó a hacer la comida, giró la cabeza hacia la entrada del salón, observando el hueco de la puerta corrediza con los ojos apenas abiertos a la espera de que su abuela sugiriese otra forma de cocinar el pescado –porque había pescado para almorzar, podía olerlo–; probablemente aún faltaban varias horas para que su padre regresara y le preguntase cómo le había ido el colegio.

Un estrépito metálico lo devolvió a la realidad bruscamente; Haruka dio un respingo y miró alrededor, desorientado y asustado hasta que localizó el origen del sonido: a su madre se le había caído el cucharón  al suelo.

Volvió a encoger las rodillas y apoyar la cabeza en ellas; intuyó que el murmullo de su madre iba dirigido a él, pero no fue hasta que los dedos de la mujer acariciaron su pelo que hizo un esfuerzo por escucharla. Sin embargo, sólo pudo ver sus labios moverse; era como si sus sentidos se hubiesen descompensado y no pudiesen funcionar simultáneamente.

—¿Qué? —se oyó decir.

—Ve a dormir —ordenó la mujer, y en esa ocasión Haruka la entendió perfectamente.

—No.

Otra caricia en el pelo, en esta ocasión despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Haruka no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había negado a obedecer a un adulto; tampoco recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que su madre lo miraba de esa manera, como si temiese que se convirtiese en humo de pronto.

—Estás cansado —insistió, pero Haruka negó con la cabeza, obstinado. Suspiró—. Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a probarte el traje que te compramos? Hay que sacarle falso si se te ha quedado pequeño, y el funeral es esta tarde.

Haruka no se opuso a eso. Después de todo, moverse era una buena forma de evitar quedarse dormido.

El terror que sintió al subir las escaleras, sin embargo, hubiera sido suficiente para hacerle volver con su madre si hubiese tenido la energía necesaria. Menos de veinticuatro horas antes, había recorrido ese mismo camino para encontrar una fría y cruel imitación de su abuela que nunca se levantaría de su siesta.

Se las ingenió para tragarse el miedo, aunque una vez logró llegar a su dormitorio mordiéndose los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta el tumulto que había en su interior se calmó de nuevo, dejando un vacío peor que el jaleo de su cabeza.

Haruka probablemente nunca habría sabido que había un traje en su armario si su madre no se lo hubiese dicho. Estaba colgado detrás del resto de su ropa, olvidado bajo una fina capa de polvo. Cuando se lo puso comprobó que se le veían las muñecas y los tobillos; contra todo pronóstico, había crecido desde la última vez que se lo puso.

Se preguntó si su madre no se alegró de ello porque no le apetecía coser o porque crecer significaba estar más cerca de su abuela.

 

 

 

Una luz insoportablemente clara, demasiado brillante, se colaba a través de las cortinas de su habitación; Haruka comprendió que había perdido la batalla contra el sueño en algún punto de la noche antes incluso de darse cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Se hizo un ovillo cuando los recuerdos llegaron en oleadas, intentando huir de ellos, pero no logró evitar que llegaran a su corazón, agarrándose a él como un parásito y extendiendo el vacío que se había apoderado de él durante el día anterior por todo su cuerpo, como una plaga que le insensibilizaba desde las manos hasta las plantas de los pies.

Con todo, pudo percatarse de varias cosas. Como que no había soñado absolutamente nada, ni bueno ni malo; ni había pasado la noche flotando en un infinito mar en calma ni había vuelto a sentirse impotente mientras Rin rompía a llorar ante él. También se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto el traje que desconocía tener, el que había llevado al funeral de su abuela, arrugado como la piel de un anciano. Tampoco pudo evitar estremecerse al recorrer el pasillo del piso superior hasta las escaleras antes de bajarlas, ni clavar la mirada en el suelo para evitar que sus ojos le traicionasen y buscasen la habitación de su abuela.

Encontró a su madre en el jardín, acariciando a Makkou. El perro parecía pensar en ella como en una extraña; estaba sentado junto a ella, quieto, permitiendo sus atenciones pero sin devolvérselas. Con todo, la escena no era tan entrañable como triste; Haruka se quedó en la entrada del salón, sin querer romper ese instante.

De eso se encargó su madre. Parecía que _incluso_ ella tenía el don de sentir la presencia de su hijo.

—Ah, buenos días —lo saludó, sonriendo con suavidad—. ¿Cómo has dormido? —Haruka se limitó a entrar en el salón y sentarse a la mesa—. Te hemos dejado dormir, así que hoy no vas a clase —comentó. El niño asintió, aunque no lograba concretar qué día era. No importaba.

Makkou entró en el salón y trotó hasta Haruka, lamiéndole la cara y empujando su brazo hasta que estuvo bajo su mano. Eso era inusual; el perro era bastante obediente y sabía de sobra que no debía entrar en casa. Pero no quedaba en Haruka nada que pudiese usar para reñirlo.

—Hola, Makkou —lo saludó en su lugar. _Siento haberme olvidado de ti_ , era lo que en realidad quería decir.

Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió que su madre torcía el gesto.

—No me gusta que tengas a tu mascota dentro de la casa, Haruka —el niño la miró—. Sé que eres responsable, pero tendrás que limpiar todo el pelo que se le caiga si se lo permites. Es mucho trabajo.

_¿Como para papá estar aquí?_ , quiso replicar él, pero en ese momento, como si lo hubiese oído y quisiera demostrarle que estaba equivocado, su padre entró también en el salón. Haruka ignoraba dónde había estado hasta entonces; y, para ser sincero, no le importaba.

Se limitó a alzar la mirada para asegurarse de que ya no tenía los ojos rojos. En el funeral parecía haber estado a punto de llorar, algo que Haruka no había creído posible. No en su padre.

—Haruka, sé que estás afectado, pero tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes—dijo el hombre, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa. Su madre suspiró y se sentó a su lado; Haruka enredó los dedos entre el pelo de Makkou—. Sé que puede parecer repentino, sobre todo después de… —señaló hacia un rincón, y a Haruka le sorprendió lo rápido que le habían construido un pequeño altar a su abuela—. Tu madre y yo tenemos que volver a Tokio por asuntos de trabajo; no podemos quedarnos aquí, por mucho que nos gustaría. Y consideramos que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por ti mismo: ¿querrías venir con nosotros, o prefieres quedarte aquí?

Haruka pensó en la casa vacía. Pensó en el silencio que había conquistado su alma y había enraizado como un parásito especialmente persistente. Pensó en las escaleras. En el traje que aún llevaba puesto, en los pésames vacíos recibidos la tarde anterior en el funeral.

Pero también pensó en Makoto y en Makkou. En que _Tokio_ sonaba a algo enorme en un mundo en el que él jamás se había sentido tan pequeño. En que no sabría qué hacer allí, solo y desorientado.

Y entonces vio las sonrisas forzadas de sus padres.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —susurró, bajando la mirada hacia Makkou. El perro restregó el hocico en su pierna, y Haruka quiso pensar que intentaba consolarlo.

Sus padres no insistieron.

En el fondo, Haruka había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que lo hiciesen.

 

 

 

Makoto fue a su casa por la tarde.

No le preguntó cómo estaba ni trató de entablar conversación con él; se limitó a explicarle lo que habían hecho en clase y ambos pasaron varias horas haciendo deberes en un silencio cómodo, acunados por años de familiaridad.

El único momento en que su amigo se atrevió a mencionar algo de lo ocurrido recientemente fue al atardecer, después de que la madre de Haruka se asomase al dormitorio para decirle que su familia lo estaba esperando.

—Haru —lo llamó con una timidez inusual, la que precedía a las conversaciones importantes. Haruka lo miró mientras metía sus útiles en el estuche—. Ahora que tu abuela no está… ¿te irás con tus padres?

Haruka se pintó la mano con el fluorescente amarillo sin querer.

—No —respondió en voz baja antes de taparlo y guardarlo con sus compañeros. Entornó los ojos cuando Makoto se quedó callado más tiempo del necesario. Estaba cansado y quería terminar pronto con esa conversación—. ¿Qué?

—Pero si tu abuela está… — _muerta, muerta, está muerta, dilo_ —. ¿Te quedarás tú solo aquí?

Haruka asintió. Luego, al comprender que la preocupación de Makoto era real, buscó las palabras adecuadas:

—Sé cuidar de la casa.

No comprendió por qué no funcionaron.

—Ya —replicó Makoto con suavidad; y por unos instantes el estirón con el que había dejado atrás a Haruka en altura fue más imponente que nunca—. ¿Pero sabes cuidarte tú?

Haruka no acompañó a su amigo hasta la puerta. La idea de enfrentarse a las escaleras de nuevo se disfrazó de malos modales, impidiéndole salir de su dormitorio hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

 

 

Sus padres se marcharon mientras estaba en el colegio. Cuando regresó a su casa, Haruka encontró las explicaciones apresuradas del padre de Makoto, la mirada compasiva de la madre de Makoto, una nota firmada por sus padres en la que su propia madre le explicaba cómo le enviarían el dinero para que se administrase a partir de ese momento y un móvil que, según explicaba una segunda nota, también escrita con la letra de su madre, era del mismo modelo que el que la señora Tachibana le había comprado a su amigo para hacer más sencillo su aprendizaje respecto a las nuevas tecnologías.

Makoto llegó poco más tarde, entusiasmado con su móvil nuevo. Al parecer su madre y la de Haruka habían ido de compras por la mañana, antes de que los señores Nanase se marchasen de Iwatobi. Fue él quien inspeccionó los aparatos e informó a Haruka de su funcionamiento; Haruka se limitó a fingir que lo escuchaba y asentir de vez en cuando, acariciando a Makkou detrás de las orejas.

—Makoto —lo interrumpió cuando no pudo soportarlo más. Su amigo lo miró, extrañado—. ¿Puedes irte?

Sabía que estaba siendo maleducado; y, a diferencia de la noche anterior, en ese momento el miedo no era una excusa. Pero también sabía que Makoto era la única persona capaz de perdonarle eso, que el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo cuando se despidió no hablaba de desaprobación.

Quizá eso lo convertía en una mala persona, reflexionó. No era nada nuevo. Intencionalmente o no, todo en Haruka estaba hecho para hacer daño; desde la introversión que desde que tenía memoria había sido un problema para sus padres hasta un talento que sólo había conseguido reducir a Rin – _Rin_ , el siempre sonriente Rin– a un niño lloroso y herido, Haruka ya sabía más que de sobra que el único que por algún motivo que no comprendía lo seguía tolerando era Makoto.

Puede que fuese eso lo que impedía que el rencor que corroía sus entrañas desde que descubriese la nota de su madre se le fuese de las manos.  No podía culparlos por no querer estar con él. Haruka tampoco quería estar consigo mismo.

Por eso, cuando logró combatir el vacío lo suficiente como para moverse, bajó a la playa con Makkou y soltó la correa del perro a toda velocidad, como si esos momentos de libertad tuviesen fecha de caducidad.

Al principio, caminó.

Sus pasos se hicieron más firmes al tiempo que el deseo de hacer los crujidos de la arena bajo sus pies más sonoros crecía, que su necesidad de hacer todo el ruido posible se hacía imposible de ignorar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba corriendo. Veía a lo lejos la lengua de piedra dura que entraba en el mar, pero no era allí adonde se dirigía. No se dirigía a ninguna parte, en realidad.

Era como correr en un barco; por muchas veces que recorriese la cubierta, jamás avanzaría. Y cuando el acantilado se emborronó Haruka decidió que le daba igual, que se conformaba con seguir moviéndose hasta que no pudiese respirar.

Corrió por la orilla hasta que sus piernas desfallecieron y cayó de rodillas en la arena, incapaz de dar un paso más.

Escuchaba su respiración agitada y su pulso desbocado, así que debía de haber conseguido huir del silencio, aunque sólo fuese por un rato. Se tumbó boca arriba en la playa y observó el infinito azul que se oscurecía sobre él, abrazando a Makkou cuando el animal se acercó a lamerle la cara. El perro se tumbó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza y las patas delanteras en un pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente.

—Puedes jugar por ahí —le dijo Haruka, y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que la garganta le dolía más de lo que podría esperar por su respiración que aún no se había calmado—. ¿He gritado? —preguntó en voz baja.

Makkou no le respondió, ni el cielo tampoco.

 

 

 

La única razón por la que no había acudido antes al agua era que, pese a que estaba seguro de que en ella no necesitaba razonamientos ni lógica, sabía que no cambiaría nada.

No cambiaría que su abuela estuviese muerta.

No cambiaría que sus padres no soportasen estar a su lado.

No cambiaría el hecho de que el interior de Haruka estaba vacío e insoportablemente silencioso, como una campana sin badajo.

La primera mañana tras la marcha de sus padres, Haruka se levantó antes de que amaneciera. Había soñado por primera vez desde que fracasara en su empeño de no dormir, y hubiese preferido una pesadilla. Era lo lógico, ¿no? Cuando ocurrían cosas malas uno soñaba con cosas malas. Así había sido cuando la madre de Makoto había estado en el hospital contando ambos con apenas seis años, cuando había destrozado las ilusiones de Rin.

Haber pasado toda la noche volando a lomos de un Makkou gigante, sin embargo, dolía más que si su mente hubiese decidido revivir el momento en que había encontrado a su abuela muerta.

Cuando pensó en que la última vez que se había dado un baño largo, su abuela aún estaba con vida, le mareó comprobar que había sido sólo tres días antes. El vacío en el que no existía ni eco parecía haber estado en su interior desde hacía décadas.

Y, sin embargo, en la bañera podía huir de él. O, al menos, podía entenderlo como _calma_ en lugar de como _erial_. El vacío se llenaba de agua que, como había hecho siempre, sanaba las heridas de los bordes, y Haruka se alejaba de la superficie para estar en un mundo que era enteramente suyo, al que nadie más tenía acceso.

Pero se vio obligado a salir. A través del agua escuchó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y sacó la cabeza a la superficie para identificar el inconfundible andar de Makoto.

—¿Haru-chan? —inquirió su amigo al entrar en el baño, visiblemente extrañado.

—Deja el “chan” —murmuró él.

Makoto no parecía remotamente avergonzado. No lo estaba.

—¿Vas a venir al colegio?

Haruka asintió, obligándose a alzar la mano para que Makoto lo sacase del agua.

 

 

 

Con el paso de los días, parte del vacío se fue de verdad. Los sentidos de Haruka se recuperaron de su embotamiento. Dejó de forzar su cuerpo para huir del silencio y las carreras por la playa volvieron a ser paseos.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo antes de que las escaleras de su casa dejaran de darle miedo. Después de todo, sólo eran peldaños viejos en una casa vacía, pensaba; y había cosas más terribles.

Pocas veces el vacío se acercaba tanto como cuando sus padres llamaban para preguntarle cómo estaba. Las conversaciones eran cortas y repetitivas, y Haruka no tardó en darse cuenta de que su longitud disminuía cuando el tema de sus notas en el colegio salía a colación antes. Aprendió a recitar los resultados de los exámenes rápidamente para que las llamadas fuesen breves.

Sin embargo, fue unos meses más tarde cuando identificó el frío que se le enganchaba a los huesos como otra clase de miedo. No era ruidoso, no lo paralizaba ni lo hacía dormir en el salón porque no quería subir las escaleras, pero siempre estaba ahí, respirando en la nuca de Haruka y produciéndole una necesidad irracional de gritar para espantarlo.

Lo peor era que a ese miedo no podía acostumbrarse. No, porque cada vez que Makoto se despedía de él para marcharse a su casa le susurraba que en algún momento su amigo, al igual que sus padres, encontraría algo mejor que hacer que aguantarlo; cuando Makkou se quedaba dormido tras varias horas jugando le recordaba que su mascota acabaría escapándose o muriendo, y que entonces Haruka se quedaría completamente solo.

Y, a pesar de que era capaz de enterrar la soledad bajo varios litros de agua, no podía deshacerse de ella.

Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría ahogándolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Encontré esto anoche, entre otros fics a medio terminar e ideas que algún día me sentaré a desarrollar. Quería descansar de un poco del drama del AU, pero fue precisamente éste el trabajo inconcluso que me llamó la atención.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
